A surface may be an external geometry of an object which may be present in a variety of conditions. For example, the surface may be an even surface or an uneven surface (e.g., which may make an object sitting on the surface wobbly). A force (e.g., a load, a pressure, etc.) may be applied on a measuring device (e.g., a force measuring device) which may sit on the surface.
The measuring device sitting on the uneven surface may be unstable (e.g., not constant, fluctuating, etc.). When a load is applied on the unstable measuring device, the measuring device may produce an error in measurement (e.g., as different values may be obtained for the load weighed on the measuring device because the load may exert different forces when the measuring device vacillates between a ridge and a valley of the uneven surface).
The measuring device may come in a variety of shapes. A shape of a surface of the measuring device that comes in contact with the force may affect deflection and/or bending of the surface (e.g., thereby increasing and/or decreasing a sensitivity of the measurement). The shape of the surface may also affect a wear and tear of the measuring device (e.g., thus durability of the measuring device) due to a strain and/or stress put on the surface.